It started with a dog, it ended with distrust
by special agent Ali
Summary: Tag to Dog Tags. McGee refuses the dog and then disappears in the night. Sarah gets the news in a letter. What happens now?
1. The letter and a sisters anger

_Another story. I can't help it. The NFA forum doesn't help either. They got a challenge called Fix it going and its done on the 30 so I thought maybe I'll try and see if I can get this done by then._

_If I can't, well least I can have fun with this and all my other stories. Enjoy the prologue my friends. _

She hadn't heard from him in days. Now she knew why.

"Oh Tim…" she murmured as tears fell and splashed the typed up letter left for her. Left where the typewriter used to sit.

She finished the letter and folded it in half. "They'll pay for this" she muttered angrily.

She locked her brothers place or rather what was left of it and left for NCIS.

"What the hell did you all do?" She screamed when she walked in the bullpen after getting by security.

"What are you talking about Sarah and where is your brother?"

"Good question Jethro, it seems Tim quit last night or someone impersonating him sent me an email" Vance cut in.

Everyone turned to look at him then Sarah. She only walked to Gibbs and gave him the letter.

"I hope you're happy!" She hissed. She turned and sat in her brothers empty chair glaring at Gibbs as he read the letter.

"Dear Sarah,

I am writing this to you because I know you'd try and stop me. I am sorry little sister but I couldn't let that happen. I know you'll be fine, you're a smart kid.

I guess you're wondering why I left and finally gave up. I was attacked by a dog at a crime scene sis. Almost died till I shot the beast. What makes it more tragic is no one on my team cares.

Gibbs sent me to drive the dog to Abby. Didn't seem to matter I was mauled by it and luckily didn't die on the way back. Ducky, who I once thought a friend, allowed it. Abby then turned on me when she realized I shot the dog.

And of course to top it off Tony put on a cd of when dogs attack which nearly gave me a heart attack. Ziva didn't stop him. I think she may been amused.

I guess that clears it up huh sis? I love you Sarah with all my heart but I am done. I have no idea what I'll do now though. NCIS was my dream and they shattered it.

Love you sis,

Tim


	2. Little sister, big mouth

_Wow, didn't think this would be that popular. Dog Tags must be one of the top hated episodes. Especially if you're a Timmy lover like me._

Gibbs finished the letter and didn't know how to respond. "This is so unlike McGee" he said softly.

"You're right about that agent Gibbs but can you blame him?" Sarah asked as she took a guess at what the man said.

He shook his head. "No, I can't Sarah but….Tim wouldn't abandon us…his team…McGee doesn't just walk away"

Sarah smirked. "Well duh agent Gibbs!" she said. He glared at her but it didn't faze her.

"Glare all you want, won't change the fact Tim felt he was betrayed by every member of this so called team….who in their right mind would stay after that?" she questioned.

"It was just a joke" Tony muttered and Sarah glanced at him. "A cd of when dogs attack is funny to you?" she asked darkly.

She got up, walked to him and sat on his desk. "Would you have thought it funny if my brother left an envelope filled with baby powder?" She asked.

Tony's eyes widened and she smirked. "Yeah Tony, I knew all about you before I had been drugged, I admit I liked you all but I changed my mind now" she said.

Her phone rang then. She glanced at it and smiled before picking up.

"Oh my god, Tim where the hell are you?" She asked. Tony's hand shot up to steal the phone and she moved away.

"Better question is where are you? I assume you read the letter by now and are at NCIS right?" he answered.

She nodded. "Of course big brother, someone had to fight for you" she said.

"Thanks little sis, I love you and actually that is great cause now I can talk to my ex team" he said.

"I don't know if the speakers on my cell are big enough" she said and Tim chuckled.

"Not using your phone kid, pick up the phone at my old desk and put it on speaker" he said and hung up.

Sarah put her phone away and sat at the empty desk. The phone rang and she did as instructed.

"McGee? Is this your goodbye?" Gibbs asked.

"Something like that Gibbs" Tim answered. "Tim…"

"What Gibbs? You think I'm betraying you all now after the way you all treated me?" Tim asked.

"I asked if you were okay!" Gibbs shot back.

"But you made me drive that stupid dog back to work….by myself!" Tim yelled back.

"I thought you could handle it Tim, you're strong" Gibbs said.

"You wouldn't have done that to your golden boy" Tim muttered.

"Hey, I was there a week after my plague pro…McGee" Tony shot and Tim smiled.

"Can't call me probie anymore huh Tony?" he asked.

"Yeah, it aint fun…come back Timmy, we need you"

"For what Tony? So you can have someone to prank?" Tim asked. "I don't always…"

"Yeah, you do DiNozzo, most of the time they didn't bother me much but the dog video? That was cruel Tony and I won't forgive you for that one, I can't forgive that" he answered.

Tony felt like Tim slapped him. "I know…okay that was dumb…really dumb…sorry Tim" he said.

Tim sighed. "I already quit Tony, I am sure Vance put it in even if I wanted to come back" he said.

"Do you?" Ziva asked. Tim shrugged forgetting he was on the phone. "I don't know Ziva" he answered.

He head a slow hiss and laughed. "Are you all seriously trying to trace my phone?" he asked.

"Was worth a shot Timmy, we do want you back" Tony said.

"Why? Because I'm the best computer geek in the building? Why should I come back when you all don't give a crap about me?" Tim asked.

"We…"

"Don't DiNozzo! You know I could have sent you an envelope filled with baby powder, would that have made you laugh?"

He heard a chuckle. "You asked him that already didn't you sis?" he asked.

"Of course bro….Tommy needs a wake up call….I mean Tony" she said.

"Okay, I get it, I am sorry Tim….I didn't realize my pranks…"

"Would drive me to quit? Wasn't just you Tony….I just can't handle you all right now…I need to let myself heal in peace" he answered.

"Do you think you'll return McGee?"

"Director Vance?"

"Yes, it's me McGee….so do you want to come home?" he asked.

"I don't know director….does this mean you didn't file my resignation?"

"No, I didn't yet, I can put you on vacation leave for a week or more if you'd like"

Tim didn't answer. "Tim?"

"I…guess" he answered finally.

"You hate us that much Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"I never said that Gibbs" Tim spat. "I just would like to know why? Why did everyone….forget it…I know why" he said.

"We don't hate you Tim""Could have fooled me…I have to go…goodbye Sarah….goodbye old team" he said and hung up.

"Let me guess…you can't trace his phone?" Vance asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"I don't think anyone in this agency can do what Tim did….file it as vacation Leon…I am getting my agent back" Gibbs said.

"Fine, I'll do it because Tim is valuable and now you need to show him that" Vance replied and walked away.

"What's going on? Where is McGee?"

They turned to Abby who was standing there with her arms folded. "We don't know Abs…he quit last night" Gibbs answered.

Abby paled slightly. "Quit? Tim…he wouldn't"

"He did Abby….here read this…apparently you, you who my brother worshipped….you made him feel like crap….good work Abigail" Sarah spat at her.

Abby read the letter and crumpled it. "He shot a dog Sarah!"

"Who was trying to murder him….gee I really blame him…bad Tim!" she answered.

Abby paled even more, turn and ran off.

"Stupid goth" Sarah muttered.


	3. A visit with an old friend

_Hey all thanks so much for the very nice reviews. I love how much you all love Sarah thanks. She is so much fun to write I just wish she'd appear again but Troian is being a pretty little liar now aw._

_Anyway I miss Kate as anyone can see with me writing about her. I blame the Kate challenge. I wonder if since she appears here if I can use this for that challenge as well? What you all think? Anyone who is on the NFA reading this?_

Tim hung up the phone and sighed as he got to the front of the line to check into the hotel.

He pulled two suitcases. One had his typewriter and some clothes and the other had his personal stuff.

He didn't pack too much but enough he could get away for least a week to cool off.

Tim checked in and went to his room. He flopped on the bed after putting the suitcases on a table.

"I wish I had someone else to talk with, someone who won't judge me" he muttered.

"Wish granted"

Tim sat up with wide eyes at the voice. "Kate?" he exclaimed and the ghost of his former friend and teammate smiled.

"You asked for someone to talk to so I appeared" she said and Tim just stared in shock.

"I'm going to leave Tim in ten seconds if you don't speak" she said annoyed after a minute passed.

Tim shook his head sheepishly. "Sorry Kate…just been so long since you visited me" he said.

She nodded. "I know, been a while since I visited anyone, which I know is a good thing but I miss coming down and scaring you guys" she admitted.

Tim chuckled. "Well you scared me, congratulations" he said dryly which made the ghost smile mischievously.

Her smile then vanished. "So….why the hell are you being such an idiot?" she asked folding her arms.

Tim gasped at the accusation. "An idiot? Kate…didn't you….I mean you to see…"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I saw Tim….still doesn't answer my question" she answered.

"How am I being an idiot?" he demanded. "By running away like a child Timothy! Instead of telling the team how you feel you run off…that isn't going to solve anything!" she answered in a snappy tone.

Tim fell back on the bed with a sigh. "You're right" he said in a defeated tone.

Kate sighed too. "Sorry Tim, I know you ran because your angry and you have every right to be but…"

"I can't run forever" he finished and she nodded.

"So now what Tim? I saw everything that happened but I still can't believe you quit"

Tim nodded. "Me either….like you said though…I was angry and I wasn't thinking….Abby…"

"I know…I am pissed with her too but we both know Abby…she doesn't think when it comes to children and animals"

"Please don't excuse her Kate….I know she was your best…" he said and stopped as Kate put a ghostly finger to his lips.

"I'm on your side Tim….hell if you want I'll go yell at them…I'd like to meet Sarah, she was awesome the way she yelled at them…she even stood up to Gibbs without batting an eye"

Tim smiled. "I guess you also saw the way I went toe to toe with him in the elevator" he said and she nodded. "That's our relationship…doesn't matter if were angry with each other, we'll have each others back….I thought that was what I had with…"

"You do Tim…they're human…I'll go to them if you promise you'll return soon and talk in person" Kate answered.

"Deal….thanks for coming Kate…you were my sweet superhero"

"Yeah…I got that with the skintight suit you imagined me in…but sexy officer?"

"Tony rubbed off on me" Tim admitted and shuddered. Kate laughed, long and hard, it was a sweet sound to Tim's ears.

"Least you're not totally Tony…." she said and shuddered.

"Why…what did he imagine?" Tim asked and Kate smiled. "Catholic schoolgirl outfit….skirt flew up…it was like watching a porno film…he then imagined me…..naked….ugh" she said.

"Wow….yet you still visited him when he was in jail"

"He's an immature man-child idiot….but he's our idiot and no one gets to mess with him except his team" she said defiantly.

"I always knew there was something I loved about you Kate" Tim said.

"I loved you too Tim…you know, like a little brother" she said. She then stood up.

"I better go….take care Tim" she said and disappeared.

Tim ran a tired hand through his hair. "I guess I better enjoy a few days before I go back…maybe I'll go sit in the hot spa" he mused and stood to find his swim trunks.

_End chapter 3. Hope all enjoyed. _


	4. A visit with an old friend part 2

_This one is a bit longer than normal but Kate and Sarah have a lot to say. Thanks everyone for the reviews. _

Abby sat in the back room huddled next to Jethro. As Tim had betrayed her by not taking the dog, she had kept him hidden in the lab.

The poor dog looked miserable though being cooped up all day in the back room.

The room didn't smell that well either as she never let the dog leave.

"Wow, being dead does have an advantage, I no longer can smell" Kate said as she appeared. She looked around in disgust at the doggy prison.

"Kate? Oh my god it's so good to see you!" Abby yelled as she looked up.

Kate shook her head. "Oh trust me, it's not" she said coldly. Abby, who had nearly stood up, fell back down and nuzzled the dog for protection.

"Don't try hiding behind 'Jethro' it can't kill me" Kate warned with the coldness still in her voice.

Abby sat up but kept her hand on his head. "I was just trying to protect the dog Kate…he's really a good dog" she said softly.

"He still almost killed Tim…and you take his side rather than your best friend who you known five years now?" Kate answered still being cold to her best friend.

Kate then sighed as the Goth sniffled. "I don't blame you for protecting Jethro Abs, I know the way you get with animals and babies but…"

"I still ruined my friendship with Tim didn't I?"

Kate shrugged. "Oh, don't act like you don't know Kate, Tim left the agency, he left….left without taking the dog…" Abby snapped.

She then sighed sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt Tim, I….I just get so…so angry when a child or animal gets hurt"

"I know…you also get frantic when the team gets hurt and yet somehow it didn't matter Tim was hurt once you saw that dog" Kate said.

Abby sighed again. "No wonder his sister despises me now" Abby muttered as she stood and left the smelly room and into her office.

Kate shook her head as she followed. "She is just angry Abby, she has a right to be…I mean you saved her life when she was drugged but….""But then you turn the tables when it's a dog that is drugged….why did you hurt my brother like that Abby?" Sarah asked walking into the room.

Following her was Tony and Ziva as backup for Abby. Or backup for Sarah, whichever woman needed them first.

She then noticed Kate and gasped. "Oh my god…you're a…"

"Ghost…yeah I am" Kate finished. Sarah just stared and Kate smiled to ease the younger McGee.

"Relax Sarah, I used to work here and I swing by when someone on the team is in trouble….makes me feel I still am useful" she said.

"You'll always be useful Katie bear" Tony said and Kate glared at him. "I told you to never call me that" she spat.

"Sorry" Tony said and Kate's glare intensified. "No, you're not Anthony, just like you're not sorry about your cruel prank" she answered.

"I…" Tony said but then trailed off and looked away. "You're right and Sarah you're right too…Tim didn't prank me after I got back from the plague…what I did…" he said and trailed off.

"Yeah, you're an idiot Tony, we all know that" Ziva spoke and Tony shot her a withering look which she shrugged at.

"But we all love you regardless Tony, I know McGee has always shrugged off your immature pranks but yes…that was beyond cruel and I should have stopped you" she added.

"Yeah, you should have Ziva" Kate said coldly and the Mossad officer looked at her.

"You're…"

"Yeah, I'm Kate, the one you replaced" Kate snapped. She was pissed off with everyone and wanted to make sure everyone knew that.

"I don't think you understand your role here Ziva" she continued. She folded her arms and stared hard at her replacement.

Ziva squirmed ever so slightly. She had never been scolded by a ghost before and it was making her uncomfortable. Especially since she couldn't kill Kate…her brother already did.

Kate smirked, the only one to notice Ziva squirm under her stony posture and stare.

"Your role is to keep our boys in line…it is okay to mess with each other but never like that! Never with something that reminds the man that he almost died!" She yelled.

Ziva nodded. "I understand Kate…will Tim ever stop by so I can apologize in person?" She asked.

Kate nodded. "I am not sure when but we did make a deal that if I dropped in and yelled at you all he would return to talk in person" she answered.

She looked at everyone in the room. "Call Ducky, Palmer and Gibbs I want to make this very clear to everyone on the team" she said.

Abby went to her desk and made the calls. As they waited, Sarah turned to Abby.

"You never answered my question" she said as she sat on her desk cornering the Goth.

"Why did you hurt my brother like that?" Sarah asked when Abby didn't answer her. She said the words slowly and carefully and Abby shrugged.

"I don't know Sarah…when Timmy came back, I was immediately worried about him when I saw the bandages but…"

"That went out the window once Tim explained and she opened the car to check on the dog, she saw he been shot and put 1 and 1 together" Kate finished for her.

Abby sighed. There was nothing she could say. She couldn't lie with a witness in the room. She didn't know if she could lie if Kate wasn't around.

"I then turned so cold on him. I made him give me his jacket to comfort the dog and…then I said bad McGee" Abby muttered.

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she launched a hand back and slapped Abby, hard across the cheek.

She did it as Gibbs walked in and he pulled her away from Abby.

"What the hell Sarah?" he yelled and Abby grabbed his arm. "I deserved that Gibbs…thank you Sarah" she said.

"I should slap every one of you for the way you treated my brother after he almost died" Sarah spat.

"Oh come on Sarah! Probie done crap to us too" Tony said. "If you're talking about his book…" she said and Tony nodded.

"What else would I mean….Timmy obviously did that to bash every one of us!"

Sarah shook her head. "If you think that then you really don't know my brother" she said.

"What does that mean?" Tony shot back.

"It means you're the only family Tim really has besides me….when he joined your team, that was the last time he spoke to our parents" she answered.

She nodded as all their faces -Kate's included- turned to shock. "Yeah, Tim has always had it rough his entire life, he wrote the books to help him understand, he used you all as an idea and created a mirror of his world…to help him cope" she explained.

"So, his books really are just fiction…like a made up version of a journal?" Jimmy asked.

"That about sums it up Palmer…Tim never set out to harm any of you, he only set out to become part of the team… now look at what his hard work has done" she answered.

"Sorry Sarah…we'll make this up to Timmy" Tony said and she smiled.

"Good, you work on that Tony, Kate you take over in yelling now, I am tired of this place" she said.

Kate nodded. "Not sure what else there is to say Sarah, you kinda stole everything I was going to say" she said.

Sarah smiled sheepishly. "I am sure you can think of something Kate, Tim always did say you were really smart" she said.

"Thanks…I am glad I got to meet you Sarah, you're a cool kid" she said.

"Back at you Kate….okay now I'm really done chatting…Jimmy walk me out to my car" she said.

Jimmy nodded, grateful he was getting out of Kate's warpath.

"Why let me leave?" he whispered as they left. "You weren't mentioned in Tim's letter…I guess he doesn't blame you" she answered. It made Jimmy smile.

"If what Sarah said is true….and I have no reason to doubt her…I hope when Tim returns you all get everything out and be a team again" Kate said once the two were gone.

All of them nodded. "I mean it….doesn't matter anymore what went down after the dog bite….in Tim's mind you all let him down…now you have to decide if you want him to return" she added.

"Course we do Kate, won't ever be the same without Probie around" Tony said.

"No…it wouldn't be Tony…especially since without him, you'd be in heaven with me now…or did you forget what happened in the garage?" she asked.

Tony shuddered. "No…I didn't Kate…and I broke my promise to him…" he said.

Kate nodded. "Tim expects pranks from you Tony, harmless and annoying ones…not ones that almost kill him…again" she answered.

Tony looked down and Kate walked to him and he felt a cool breeze as she stroked his face.

"I always thought you were trying to be his big brother Tony, especially after he shot that cop…so why did that change?" she whispered.

She then moved to Gibbs. "Your supposed to have our backs Gibbs so why did you torture him by making him drive alone with the dog that almost killed him?"

Then she went to Ducky. "You I really can't figure out Ducky, you who always had a soft spot for us…why did you allow Tim to drive alone without a word?"

Then she went to Ziva. "After all the kindness Tim's given you, even while he was mourning my death, why did you allow Tony to do such a cruel prank?"

Finally she stopped at Abby. "I think you boggled me more than Ducky Abs, you who can forgive Tim for anything, you can't forgive him for shooting a dog to save his own life….Why Abs?"

She then went back to standing in front of the group. "Don't say a word please, I don't need to hear the answers to those questions, Tim does…just promise me you'll think about them and tell Tim the answers" she said.

"I don't think there is even an answer Caitlin…everyone acts without thinking at times…I think all we can do is apologize, like Timothy has done for us many times" Ducky said.

"I knew you'd have brilliant words Ducky" Kate said and he smiled fondly at her.

"Gibbs? Can you try and apologize too?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

He smirked. "I know what you're doing Kate" he said and she smirked.

"Of course Gibbs, I seen everything that's happened since my death, I am proud of you for keeping them together Gibbs…just please, rescue Tim, he needs you" she said.

Gibbs nodded. "I guess its pointless to ask where he is" he said and she nodded.

"Tim needs rest for a few days but he swore to me he'd return when he feels ready" she promised.

"I have to go now…been here longer than normal, goodbye team, I miss you all" she said and disappeared.

Gibbs took out his phone and called Tim. He got voicemail which didn't surprise him.

"Tim, she held up her end of the deal now you hold up yours and come home soon" he said and hung up.

"Now what boss?"

"Now we do our jobs and wait for Tim to come back home" Gibbs answered and walked out.


	5. A new voice of reason a chat in the spa

_I love you my sweet reviewers. Glad so many taken such an interest in my works. This won't be like the other dog tags tags. I plan to make the team suffer a bit for their cruelty to Tim that episode. _

_Kate is done. She did her part, now I wanna have Tim with someone who is still living. She is an OC character I made up. Hope you enjoy. _

Tim left his phone in his room as he left only with his towel. He found the indoor pool and spa empty which relieved him.

He stepped in the spa and sat down carefully to avoid getting his injuries wet. The heat soothed his nerves and for the first time in a long time, Tim let himself relax.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the chlorine. It didn't bother him, it was better than being at work with his 'friends.'

"Hi, may I join you?"

Tim opened his eyes and the woman smiled. "Sorry, I wanted to check, I know I hate when people jump in when I just wanna be alone" she said.

"I don't own the spa" he said. His voice was a bit harsh and the woman stepped back.

"I see…well I think I'll sit out anyway till you're done" she said and Tim knew he had offended her.

"Don't…please…I am sorry…been a very bad week" he said. His voice became natural and soft. He even smiled, hoping it would soften her up.

"Okay fine, I'll let it slide…shall we start over?" She asked and Tim nodded.

"Please…my name is Tim"

"I'm Hope…nice to meet you Tim" she answered as she climbed into the spa and sat in front of McGee.

Tim had to admit she was cute. She had short brown hair that was cropped neatly by her chin. She had a small round face with rosy cheeks that made the haircut cute but still looked grown up.

Her green eyes studied him and Tim noticed her eyes were curious. "You can ask if you like, I don't mind" he prodded.

She blushed. "Sorry, it just looked like it's a nasty scrape you got…does it hurt a lot?"

Tim nodded. "Some but it's getting better…I was attacked by a dog at a crime scene"

She gasped. "Wow…crime scene though? You an agent?"

Tim shrugged. "Sort of…I work for NCIS…Or I did…do…I don't know anymore" he answered.

"What happened?" she asked then bit her lip. "Sorry, I get nosy…" she said and Tim only smiled.

"It's all right…actually…" he said and trailed off. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Well…see…I…"

"You can talk to me Tim…I won't judge" she promised and Tim took a deep breath.

"Good…because…all I want…is someone to talk to, someone who doesn't…."

"Know you, so he or she can just listen?" she finished and Tim nodded appreciating he found someone cute and sweet who understood.

She sat up straight and folded her arms over her bikini top. "So speak Tim…I'll be your ear, it sounds like an interesting story" she said.

"Thank you Hope" Tim answered with another smile. He then told her everything. He started with the dog attack and then told how his day went from there. He ended it with storming out of Abby's lab after refusing the dog.

"I resigned…though I think they put me down on vacation leave…Gibbs is stubborn like that" he said.

Tim then added how he went home, packed his stuff and wrote a letter to his sister. "I know she took it to NCIS and lashed out at them with it…she has a big mouth but I lover her for it" he ended.

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "You poor man…no one deserves that treatment" she cooed.

Tim nodded. "Question is what do I do now?" he asked.

She tapped her chin. "Well, the damage has been done obviously…but I can see you're a good person Tim, you forgive easily but you should make sure that these people are really sorry before you forgive" she said.

Tim nodded. "Yeah…I guess I still have a lot to think about but you been a very big help Hope" he said.

Hope smiled. "Glad I could help Tim" she said.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? I mean…. I'm not trying to…you know hit on you…it's…" he stammered and Hope put a finger on his lips.

"You're very cute Tim…yes I'd love to join you" she said.

Tim smiled. "Good….I mean great…yeah…"

Hope smirked. "How do you not have a girlfriend Tim?" she thought or she thought she thought.

"It never worked out….what about you?" he asked and she nodded. "Same, most guys are idiots….I wish I could find someone like you"

'Who says you can't have me' Tim thought.


	6. Tim's fallen in love

_Hey, sorry for taking so long to update this. Was busy with my revenge story but I am taking a break from it now to work on other stories._

_I own nothing but story, laptop and Hope. _

"Tim?"

Tim looked up at his new friend. They had gotten quiet for a few minutes and he was grateful for the break.

"You okay?" Hope asked gently.

Tim huffed. He didn't know why he was being so rude to her. But again he was acting like a jerk.

"Yeah…sure…I'm peachy" he muttered.

Hope sighed. "Look, I excused you the first time but if this how our night is going to be…" she huffed.

Tim reached out and grabbed her arm as she stood. "No…please…I am sorry Hope…again" he said.

Hope sighed as she got caught again in his puppy dog eyes. "Fine…once again I am suckered in by your cuteness" she huffed.

Tim smiled at that. "Glad to see I have something going for me" he said and she smirked.

"Don't push it man…I may not give you a third chance" she said hotly.

Tim nodded. "Okay" he said. He rolled his eyes though. Hope could tell he didn't believe her.

She didn't say anything though. He then shrugged. "So…I guess girls do like the worthless geeks huh?"

Hope was taken aback. 'So not only does he have a jerk side, he apparently doesn't think highly of himself….I really don't get him' she thought.

"A worthless geek?" she asked and he shrugged.

She raised a brow. "So now you're judging me on how I think too?" She asked.

"Why are you getting so mad?" Tim asked. "I am just…"

"What Tim? You think because you're injured and vulnerable you get to just act like a bastard when a stranger takes pity?" she asked angrily.

"I like you Tim…Or least I did" she added and stormed out of the spa.

Tim gasped and tried to stop her but she slapped his hand. He followed her out and sat by her as she dried off on a chair.

Tim stared. "I'm not…"

"What? You're not being an asshole man-child college frat boy?" She asked.

Tim paled. 'Oh my god…am I acting like Tony?' he thought.

"I am so sorry Hope…you're right…you're being so kind and here I am snapping at you and expecting you to just take it" he said and she nodded.

"I am doing to you what they did to me…I am an idiot" he added.

"I'm sorry…" he said again and she only huffed. "Whatever Tim…I can't keep just letting you slide" she seethed.

He knew she was serious as she looked up and he pouted at her but it didn't change the expression off her face.

"Doesn't work this time Timothy…I am tired of sitting here and listening you switch from an amazing sweet guy to a fucking juvenile asshole who keeps hurting my feelings!" she snapped.

"I…I…I am so sorry" Tim whined. "No 'Agent Tim!'" she said quoting his title. "I been very nice to you as you said…but you can't just keep being rude to me and thinking a 'sorry' will cut it" she snapped.

Tim nodded. "I know…I am sorry Hope…what can I do?" He asked.

Hope shrugged "I don't know…you seem so sweet and I can tell you care a lot for people but…" she answered.

Tim nodded. "I am still acting like an ass…I am sorry Hope…you know me so well" he answered.

Hope chuckled as well. "I am a sixth grade teacher, I learned to study emotions as eleven year olds apparently think showing emotion is weak" she said.

Tim chuckled again. "Maybe they secretly work for my boss…he says apologizing is a sign of weakness"

Hope scoffed angrily. "That's complete bullshit…I mean sure, apologizing for everything is annoying…but when you hurt a friend like he hurt you…that man should apologize and fuck his stupid rule" she huffed.

Tim smiled. "You're amazing Hope" he said and then he sat by her and caressed her cheek.

His lips soon met hers and Hope followed. "Wow…" she breathed. "But I am still mad at you" she added.

"I promise…no more being mean" Tim said. "I'll even buy you whatever you want for dinner and we'll go wherever you like…please don't leave me" he begged.

She nodded. "Fine…you really are irresistible" she caved. "Look…why don't we get out of here and go to dinner soon and then a movie?" she suggested and Tim nodded.

"I'll pick you at your room in two hours…give you time to get even more beautiful" he said.

Hope blushed and kissed him again. "Deal" she said and told him her room number.

With a third kiss they parted. Tim ran off to shower and dress before hurrying to find a jewelry store.

He bought Hope a beautiful and expensive necklace as both a thank you and apology. 'I hope she likes this' he thought as he walked out with her present.

_So what you all think of Hope? _


	7. Another team chat one agent's cockiness

Tim walked back into his room to finish getting ready. He didn't want to rush Hope and risk losing her again.

He picked up his phone and saw he had one new voice mail After listening and deleting it, he called the man.

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

Tim smiled as the man answered in his usual greeting. 'Never thought I'd miss that gruff voice' he thought.

"Nice hearing your voice again Agent Gibbs" he answered aloud. The gruff marine gave a small smile. 'Thank god you're all right kid…now to get you back on my team' he thought.

"It's nice to hear your voice as well Tim" he said.

At the sound of their missing teammate's name the other two agents heads popped up.

They quickly ran over to Gibbs desk to try and listen in."So when are you coming back McGee?" Gibbs asked. He heard a sigh in reply.

'Not yet forgiven us huh Timothy?' Gibbs thought. He was crestfallen at that having grown to care for the computer genius.

"You did promise her Tim…so...you know when you join her she will kick your ass for lying to her" he prompted.

Tim smirked at that. He knew fully well what Caitlin Todd was still capable of. Death certainly didn't stop her from nagging at the team. So Gibbs reminder man the ex agent chuckle.

"Oh don't worry agent Gibbs, I have no intention of betraying Kate, unlike you guys I know how to be a friend" he answered. All three silently hissed at that.

"Tim..." Gibbs began and Tim scoffed. "Please don't start on a dumb ass lecture Gibbs...you know damn well I am right...even Abby took the dogs side...I would never shoot an innocent animal but I didn't exactly want to die!" he yelled.

"McGee...that's..." Gibbs growled.

"What did he say?" Tony mouthed. Gibbs thrust the phone into his hand. "You talk some sense into him DiNozzo…apologize for that stupid video and make him see we need him here" he snapped.

"I am going for coffee" he muttered and walked off for his hot substance.

"You two get his ass here…I'm tired of this nonsense and being short" he growled as he left.

Tony fumbled with the phone but then had it in his hands. "Probie! What's the big idea?" he asked.

"I am not your probie Tony!" Tim snapped. Tony winced at the harsh tone in the mans voice.

"Come on Tim…your not still angry with us…" he said.

"Wouldn't you be?" Tim asked. Tony sighed, he knew there was no point in lying…not if he ever wanted his friend back. Which he did.

"Yeah….but your not me Tim….your nice and...I guess I went over the line…I really am sorry man and I do miss having you around" he said.

Tim sighed. "I miss you too Tony….hard as that is to admit…it's the truth" he said.

"Gee thanks" Tony retorted.

Tim chuckled. "Sorry man…look in the nearly four years I was on team Gibbs I admit your pranks annoyed me but that was it…like a big bro teasing a little brother I assumed" he said.

Tony nodded. "That was kind of the purpose Timmy" he said with a chuckle.

Tim smiled. "Yeah…I know…look I have to go" he said.

Ziva snatched the phone. "Are you going to come here McGee? I know you…your too kind to hold a grudge" she asked.

Tim chuckled. "Yeah…I will soon…right now I have a date…met this nice girl in the spa and she agreed to dinner" he said.

"Have fun then Tim…see you soon I hope" she said and hung up.

"He met a girl at the spa…he's taking her to dinner" she told Tony who grinned.

"Little Timmy busting a move" he said proudly.

"Yes…he has changed" she agreed.

Tony smirked at her. "Relax Ziva…as you said probie can't hold a grudge…bet that chick calmed him down…we'll get him back soon and now maybe Timmy will get a girlfriend and chill" he said.

"You seem very sure of yourself"

"I know McGee…trust me Ziva…probie is coming home very soon…he just needed to cool off…." he said.

Tony went back to his desk and put his feet up. "He comes in…we apologize…again…hugs are made…and bam" he said and clapped his hands loudly "the team is back…plus probie got a girl thanks to us, he owes us now…he will be back" Tony remarked.


End file.
